


I Left for a Reason

by Ecfanfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, MC Is A Badass, but MC is mad, but they try to make it up to MC, more to come! - Freeform, no clue how to tag things, smut may come, the brothers fucked up, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecfanfics/pseuds/Ecfanfics
Summary: “DIAVOLO! Did you seriously kidnap me? AGAIN”I hear a few suppressed giggles from what I can only guess are my ex-demon roommates, and all of a sudden my world stops once again as I hear Diavolo utter the very words I’ve been dreading to hear since leaving the Devildom.“MC, it’s good to see you. We need your help”
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), More tags to come! - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have went for the neck. This is my favorite shirt. 

"Hey asshole, you’re paying for my dry cleaning you know. This was a gift!"

The said asshole, aka the demon who decided to attack my apartment complex, is sputtering on the floor and clutching their neck to try and stop the bleeding. Idiot. A clean slice like that is fatal, no use fighting it. Besides, he's getting black blood on my carpet, and I just moved here. I got enough problems with the landlord up my ass about rent. Unfortunately, part-time demon slayer doesn’t pay as much as you’d think, and needless to say I’m a little behind on my bills. 

But that’s not important right now. What is important is the dying demon on my floor. Right beneath his scrunched up shirt lies the tattoo marking on his stomach I’ve been dreading to see since returning to Earth after the human exchange program. Sure I’ve made a name for myself as a demon slayer to be feared in all the realms, but even the mark of Micheal was enough to terrify the living shit out of me. I may be prideful, but I'm not stupid. But what could he possibly want with me?

But as soon as I’m about to interrogate this demon and get some answers, all of a sudden I’m seeing white and drowsiness dims my senses. Didn’t I get enough sleep last night? I know I stayed up watching TSL for the 13th time in a row (even though I’ll never admit that to a certain purple-haired otaku), but now is not the time to fall asleep! Shit, I’m going down….

7 Hours Later 

As soon as I regain consciousness, I can feel my hands and legs restrained. The stiffness in my back is a good sign I’m tied up to a chair too, and considering I can’t see anything but black must mean I’m blindfolded. Well, whoever kidnapped this time was thorough, I’ll give them that. 

Even though I can’t see, I can feel multiple pair of eyes on me, and the hushed whispering of my kidnappers tells me they must realize I’m awake now. Well, time to get this shit show on the road. I gotta get back in time Seven Deadly Sins. 

“Ok, so whose gonna be good cop and bad cop? Personally, I like it when my kidnappers switch roles every now and then, it keeps the whole torture and interrogation thing more interesting …”

“…”

My direct, albeit dry sense of humor is awarded with a room full of silence and one measly cough from one of them. Fuckers, don’t they appreciate jokes?

“Oh cmon, nothing? Not even a chuckle? Talk about a tough crowd”

Suddenly, an excited boom floods the room: 

“HA! Well it’s nice to see you’ve kept your strange sense of humor, MC” 

I stop moving immediately. I know that voice. I could never forget that alluring mixture of playfulness and sinister intention in his tone. Shit, what does he want?

“DIAVOLO! Did you seriously kidnap me? AGAIN”

I hear a few suppressed giggles from what I can only guess are my ex-demon roommates, and all of a sudden my world stops once again as I hear Diavolo utter the very words I’ve been dreading to hear since leaving the Devildom. 

“MC, it’s good to see you. We need your help”


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like an hour’s worth of silence, Lucifer finally submitted and let Beel take my blindfold off, but he kept the rope tied around my arms and legs. Something about I can’t be trusted not to harm any of them yet. Hah, well the feelings’ mutual.

Just my luck that the first thing I see when he takes the blindfold off is the same sweet ginger who has a knack for melting my heart with gentle caresses and bright violet eyes. I feel my lips shift into a sincere smile as we make eye contact. I see the tenderness behind his eyes, and his quick glance over my body tells me he thinks I haven’t been eating enough. Always worried about my health. For a brief moment, it was all still the same. This feeling, this sense of being home. Like I never left. I almost forget why I was even mad at him in the first place until I hear a growl rumble throughout the room and a hungry looking Beel asking, “Did Barbatos make anything to eat? I’m hungry.” 

And just like that, our moment was crushed. My smile immediately drops as every moment of anger and pain comes rushing back in and it almost feels like I can’t breathe. Sigh, how sad. It almost felt good to love him again. He can sense my mood change and begrudgingly starts backing away. 

My mood turns even more sour when I hear Diavolo begin to talk: “MC, I’m sure you’re wondering why we called for your help.” I release a sigh I didn’t even know I was carrying as I turn my neck to look at this man-child. “You need my help? And you felt like tying me up, blindfolding me, and kidnapping me AGAIN was the best way to ask for help?” 

I hear a sharp intake of air coming towards the left side of the student council room, and I can tell Lucifer is fuming. Ha, I bet actual smoke is coming from his ears seeing me talk so freely with his little Demon King. You know in my past life here I might’ve cared to adjust my tone with Diavolo just to make Lucifer happy. I saw how much he bent over backwards for the King, and I hated to make his job harder. I can’t remember if I started feeling like that before or after I fell for him, but those feelings are gone. So he can just keep fuming and deal with it like a good little lapdog. 

I turn my attention back to Diavolo as he rubs his chin in contemplation. “Well, I admit the method may not have been the best, but the situation called for an urgent response.” An urgent response? The only thing urgent in my life is getting back to my apartment and staying the hell away from them and Michael. “Oh really? And what, Diavolo, is so urgent that you just had to summon me back to this dump, or did our last encounter put you under the mistaken assumption that we were still friends and I actually cared about you backstabbing demons?” 

Silence. Complete silence. Not even an “Oi!” from Mammon or Satan, who I know are here too. I didn’t need to see them to feel the pained expressions on their faces. That’s the damned thing I hated about these pacts, I could still sense their emotions, and right now they were hurt by my words. I know it was a low blow, but cmon. They can’t seriously expect me to be jumping in their arms with kisses and hugs. They each lost that luxury when I found out the truth. 

“Again, why am I here?” I hear another noise from the left side of the room, this time a sigh. Oh, great. He’s about to step in. Let’s see what the great Morningstar has to say. “As you may know, since your graduation from the exchange program, there has been an increase in half-demons coming to light. You might have encountered them in your…line of work. Well, the numbers are baffling, and their powers are nearly uncontrollable. We have a few enrolled at RAD but we have no teachers prepared or willing to teach them, and the students are wreaking havoc. None of them can control their powers, and their families have either casted them out for fear of getting killed or exiled.” 

Of course. This was why they wanted me back. Not to apologize, not to admit to their lies, but to help them with their little half-demon problems. I finally turn my attention to Lucifer, making it a point to ignore how beautiful he still looks in his black suit and intense red eyes. He’s still wearing the same black, embroidered gloves I bought him after we made our pact together, after the night we shared together…

I lightly shake my head. NOPE. No, definitely not going down that road again. He wasn’t THAT great in bed anyway. And he doesn’t deserve those memories with me. "Ok, and what does that have to do with me?” 

Lucifer balks at my tone, but reigns his anger in: “We need you to teach them how to control their powers, we need you to become a teacher at RAD.” 

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, and I knew his prideful ass wouldn’t back down from my glare. But even he wasn’t prepared for the fit of giggles that erupted from my mouth. They want me to become a teacher, in this hellhole, after everything that’s happened. HAH! “Wow Lucifer, that’s rich. I see you finally got that stick out of your ass and grew a sense of humor!” 

After a couple minutes I rein in my hysterical laughing and look around to see 8 unamused faces looking at me as though I’ve lost my mind. Just seeing all of them looking at me like I’ve lost my mind makes my rage comes back tenfold. Wow, it’d feel so good to wipe those looks off their faces, and it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes and I could set this whole school on fire. You know, maybe they were right to keep me tied up. Clever demons. 

But still, I’ll play along. “Soooo...you just decided that the best person to teach a bunch of uncontrollable half-demons how to not destroy the Devildom was a known and feared demon slayer? Explain that logic to me, Luci.” 

I see his eyes soften at the old nickname. Ugh, it was meant to piss him off not make him start looking at me like that, like there’s still hope between us. Before I had time to dwell on it, his expression hardens again. Good, this Lucifer I can handle. “Your temporary and abhorrent employment choice aside, do not forget who you are and where you come from. It wasn’t too long ago you were in their very shoes. These children are struggling with their powers and are close to destroying themselves and everyone around them, surely you must recognize your responsibility to help them.” 

My responsibility? Seriously! Was I actually getting lectured by the same demon that threatened my life on multiple occasions when I was a student that was supposed to be under his protection? I give him the most condescending look I can muster and meet him head on. “ohh wow, I can’t believe it. Is it opposite day or something? A demon is actually trying to appeal to my humanity. Fuck, I think I’ve seen it all.” Now I’m pissed and back to figuring out how I’m going to get out of here. If I could just untie this last knot, I’d be outta this shit show and back to my life. 

I get lost in my own thoughts of escape, but I don’t miss the next words that rolls out of his conceited mouth: “You say that like you aren’t half demon yourself.” 

My whole body stops moving and I slowly meet his gaze. Bastard, he still knows how to get under my skin. Not even a second later I can feel my blood start to boil and right when I’m about to lay into this pompous demon, Diavolo just has to chime in: “Ahhh yes, I believe an old human saying works well here: it takes one to know one?”

His dumb reference takes all the fight out of my body. “…yeah, don’t remind me….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the trash schedule of uploading. School sucks and professors love to give out work. But I've been really enjoying writing this and it feels like my self-care lately. As always, I'm super new so any feedback is wonderful!
> 
> Also quick shoutout to Eveningstar1516 for giving me the idea for part of the sassy dialogue with Diavolo!


	3. Chapter 3

“You say that like you aren’t half-demon yourself.”

“Ahhh yes, I believe an old human saying works well here: it takes one to know one?”

“…yeah, don’t remind me,” I barely get the words out as my body deflates from his words. They just had to bring that up, didn’t they? The worst part is I shouldn’t be surprised, it was actually a fair point (although I’d never admit that to them). I mean, a demon hunter who was part-demon herself? It sounded ridiculous at best, even to my ears. That didn’t mean I couldn’t recognize my hypocrisy and ignore it at the same time. I know how to multitask. 

My face contorts into a scowl of disgust just thinking about that part of myself. As if on cue, I plummet into my usual thoughts of self-loathing and nearly forget where I am. Luckily, Levi must have noticed my reaction and decided this was the right time to say his peace. “Do you really hate us that much? Hate being a demon that much?” 

This is the first time Levi has raised his head from his game to even look in my direction. His sadness is rolling down our pact like strong waves of regret, and I feel my chest tighten from being exposed to his raw emotions. He was always the hardest to read out of the seven brothers, even Satan with all his false smiles and facades was more direct with his emotions. The other brothers always brushed Levi off as an anti-social recluse, but he was more cunning than that. He knew how to use isolation as a shield against getting close to others, from getting hurt, and it took the better part of my time at RAD to slowly chip away at his armor. Once we became close, he always put our friendship first, even if it meant sacrificing opportunities for something more. We understood each other’s loneliness in ways the others never could, and for that, he was always my best friend. 

But what he never understood was what being a demon had done to me, to the people I loved. I may have learned of my demon heritage in the Devildom, but I already felt like a monster years before that. All the accidental fires, the classmates burned because I couldn’t keep my temper in check, the place I called home scorched to the ground, and losing the one person I cared about more than myself, it was all my fault. The knowledge of who I was did nothing to repair the damage I’ve caused, nor did it dampen the pain of knowing the demons I loved and trusted kept me in the dark for so long. So Levi could look at me like that all he wanted, but nothing was going to change. My will to love them died a long time ago, I no longer have the capacity to forgive them or myself.

Even so, it still hurts to see the pained look on Levi’s face right now. “Levi, listen. I-,” 

Out of nowhere, the student council doors burst open, and in comes an angry-looking succubus with too much red lipstick on for her own good. I instantly recognize her as Professor Tintia. She was my old potions and lust teacher when I was at RAD. Like many Succubi, her beauty was otherworldly, and she knew how to weaponize it to get what she wanted. On the surface, she was a tall, dark-haired woman with the confidence of a model, but underneath she was a bumbling old hag who hated humans almost as much as I hated demons. 

She halts her dramatic entrance and stares right at the Prince of Hell himself. I smile to myself witnessing this chaos and get a bit more comfortable in my chair. Well, this should be fun. 

“I can’t take it anymore Diavolo,” she screams. “Expel this cretin or I’m putting in my resignation!” 

I instantly bubble over in laughter. “You say that like you resigning is actually a threat. We all know you’re a horrible teacher anyway. Can you even pass your own exams?” I counter. 

She finally decides to survey the room, and when she locks eyes with me, she emits a low growl that I think is supposed to scare me. Unfortunately, it just makes me laugh more. 

“Diavolo, what is this filth doing back here?” she asks. 

I quirk my eyebrow and hold my smirk as we glare at each other. “Funny, the only piece of trash I see here is you and that tackey makeup. Asmo, maybe you should give her some pointers.” 

Her face turns a deep shade of red as Asmo raises a delicate hand to cover his smile in the background. Well finally, at least someone appreciates my humor. This chair is too hard on my back and my legs were falling asleep. I need something to keep me entertained. 

Before she can make a weak rebuttal, Diavolo steps in again. “Professor Tintia, please settle down. What is going on?” 

She turns her attention back to Diavolo and resumes her tirade. “I’ll tell you what the problem is, it’s this half-breed right here. It’s already bad enough I have to have them in my class, but this poor excuse of a demon can’t even control himself. One minute we’re learning a simple summoning spell, the next this wench has possessed me right in the middle of class! This is the fourth time this freak has disrupted my class. I’ve already had two students go to the infirmary in a coma after he possessed them and did Devil knows what. And then he has the audacity to try and possess me? I won’t stand for this!” 

Still dramatic as ever I see. Fortunately, her screaming gives me enough time to peek over her shoulder and see the kid myself. I barely see his profile behind that thick curtain of black hair covering his face, but I don’t need to. His body language tells me everything I needed to know. He has a slim build and warm, tan skin, pretty similar to Mammon actually. But unlike Mammon, this kid has no confidence whatsoever. From the subtle buckling in his knees to the way he keeps fidgeting with a loose string on his oversized hoodie, it's clear he is scared shitless. His discomfort radiates from him like ripples of anxiety, and I can’t help but think he reminds me of myself when I first came here. Did I look that scared and lonely too? 

I turn my attention back in time to see the train wreck in front of me. Diavolo is trying his best to calm the succubus down, while Lucifer is pinching the bridge of his nose, probably from another tension headache. The petty side of me feels a little better knowing he’s in a bit of pain right now, serves him right. But the more I look at the Professor, the more I see the damage this kid did. Her eyes are red and swollen, and her skin is a ghostly shade of white, a sharp contrast to the limp clumps of black hair framing her face. Her cheeks appear hollow, almost like someone tried to suck the life out of her. I don’t know what the kid did when he possessed her, but behind all the bravado and dramatic effects, this woman is not the powerful Succubus I once knew. Could he really have that much power? Interesting…

Diavolo is at a loss for words while Lucifer is openly glaring at the student, who is currently cowering in unhidden fear at the gaze of the Morningstar himself. 

“Professor,” Lucifer starts, “I assure you the student council will not stand for disruptions like this, and this student will be dealt with accordingly.” 

My thoughts about the kid come to a halt when I hear the bullshit that left Lucifer’s mouth. “Excuse me, you haven’t even asked the kid what happened, yet you’re so quick to assume he’s in the wrong?” I spew out. Leave it to Lucifer to do damage control before he even hears the other person’s side. A powerful fool is a fool nonetheless. 

Lucifer absentmindedly waves his hand towards me. “MC, this is not your concern at the moment,” he says nonchalantly. 

Did he just try to dismiss me? Like some lowly pet? His arrogance has always rubbed me the wrong way, but to blatantly ignore me when they tied me up and kidnapped me again? That’s the last straw. 

Before anyone can say anything else, my wrists and ankles heat up and I burn the rope around my hands and feet to stand up to these hypocritical demons. Everyone is looking like I've just performed the most advanced magic in all three realms while Lucifer is staring daggers at me. I level my glare at him, daring him to challenge me. Unsurprisingly, Diavolo looks incredibly amused and is giving me a look that just screams, “well, took you long enough.”

I ignore his pointed smile and head directly to the student. None of the brothers try to stop me, but I do see Mammon take a slight step towards me before Belphie holds him in place. Smart move, you do not want to be in my way right now. 

My eyes soften when I stand right in front of the kid. He finally raises his face to look me in the eyes, and I sense his dejection and self-hatred. Even by demon standards he seemed young, he couldn’t be developmentally older than 16 in human years. How could he hurt anyone? 

“Are you going to kill me?” he asks. There is no fear in his eyes, just a look of sadness and guilt that I knew all too well. 

I give him a comforting smile. “Nah, all you did was put a bad teacher in her place. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, I don’t attack half-demons. What’s your name?”

He stares at me for a couple of seconds, probably in disbelief. Can’t say I blame him. It’s not like I’m well known for my love and kindness towards demons, and very few even know I’m half-demon myself. Eventually, he comes back to his senses. “I- it’s Alaric. But why are you defending me?” 

“Why shouldn’t I defend you?”

He scoffs at that. “You don’t get it. I deserve a lot worse than an expulsion. She wasn’t the first one I hurt before, neither were those other students. I’ve hurt enough people, even my family is scared of me. I don’t want this curse, I’m just a broken half-breed.” 

Wow, this kid reminds me of myself more than I thought. And there’s more like him at RAD? Being consumed by their powers? Feeling like they’re a mistake?

I stand resolute in front of him, hoping he’ll hear me out. “Alaric, you made a mistake, but that doesn’t mean you deserve to be expelled or left alone. These demons don’t know how lucky they are to have innate control over their powers. They don’t have to work for it like you and I, but you can learn,” I tell him. I try to keep my cool, but there’s a subtle strand of desperation in my tone and I know he hears it. I want him to get it, to understand that he didn’t have to be a victim. He didn’t have to feel like a monster. I want him to hear the words I wished I’d been told. 

“Well would you look at that,” the professor chimes in. “Two half-breeds bonding. Is this what our school has really come to Diavolo? How can you allow this to happen?”

Huh, I thought she left already. Oh well, I was getting tired of her anyway. Let’s give her a warm exit. My hands begin to glow as flames ignite across my palms. Anyone else would be crying in agony seeing their hands engulfed in this scorching sensation, but to me, it was the perfect release. I slowly rotate the flames until they form a circle. The white, yellow, and red lights dance across my fingers in a beautiful chorus of danger, of possibility. 

Alaric’s eyes zero in on my hands, and he quickly takes a step back from me while the others slowly approach. Probably afraid of what I’ll do, and they should be. Except for Alaric. Damn this kid, but I’ve gotten attached to him. He needs someone who understands him, who can teach him to see himself as more than a weapon. As much as I hate it, my mind is already made up. 

But first, let’s get rid of this filth. I turn to this sorry excuse of a professor and give her my best smile. “I suggest you put in that resignation now and leave unless you prefer third-degree burns to match that hideous makeup.” 

I flick my arm to send the first blaze straight for her head. Good thing she’s a fast runner because she books it out of the council room, but I can see a small ember has made its way into her hair as her lifeless strands begin to catch smoke. She needed a haircut anyway. 

I breathe out a contented sigh as I survey the room of on-edge demons around me. My hands are still burning, still ready for any of these fools to try me. 

“Finally, some peace and quiet. Now, Alaric. All you need is some discipline and training and you’ll be fine. You can control your powers, not the other way around. And I’m going to help you,” I assure him. 

I don’t even need to see Diavolo to know he has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Did he plan all this? Sneaky bastard.

“You’re going to help me? No offense, but aren’t you a demon hunter? What could you possibly do to help me?” he asks. 

I smile at that; I think I’ll like this kid. “I know what it’s like to hurt others because you can’t control powers that are foreign to you. It doesn’t make you a monster.”

“Who did you hurt?” 

I hesitate. “I-…It’s a long story, Alaric.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out where I want to take this, and this is my first fanfic ever. Would love to hear any feedback!


End file.
